


Dark Man

by M10_l10



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spoilers, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M10_l10/pseuds/M10_l10
Summary: Billy Butcher meets you in a bar shortly after his wife’s death and wants to take you home.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Dark Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this!

You walk into the bar that the man you had been following entered. You couldn’t see him at first so you decided to sit down at the bar and order a drink. “Whiskey, straight.” You tell the bartender and as he goes to grab it, you hear a door creak in the distance and look up, it was him, the man you had followed. 

He is rugged with a thick beard and dark hair, his long coat is tattered but underneath you can see a Hawaiian shirt and dark chest hair. He looks angry, and just by looking at him you could tell he has demons. You were entranced by the fear you felt as he walks closer to the bar. He sits a few seats down from you, not noticing you at all. You couldn’t hear exactly what he ordered but you can tell has an accent, it was Cockney, and it sounded dark, just like how he looked. 

After his drink arrives, you look at him for a bit trying not to seem obvious that you were staring directly at him, until he finally says, “Is there something you want?”. He lifts his bowed head and looks you right in the eyes, “ignorant cunt” he murmurs to himself. “Excuse me?!?” You yell, jumping up, moving to where he is “what did you just call me” “I called you an ignorant cunt, staring at me like I’m a god damned zoo attraction!” This man obviously has some issues but you hesitated and then apologize to him. “I had no right to stare, you just, just, seemed so...” you said looking around searching for the words. “Lonely” he responds. “Yes” you say turning to leave, “Hey” he stopped you, “Why don’t you sit down? We can talk.” He say, somewhat darkly “I’m Billy. Billy Butcher.” “Nice to meet you Billy” you continue cautiously, not quite sure why he stopped you until he leaned towards you and said, “So what do you think is so interesting about me, huh? Don’t think I didn’t see you tailing me”. 

Oh shit. He knew. You can tell Butcher was dangerous and he had noticed you following him. “I was not follow-“ you start until Billy interrupts you, “Don’t try lying to me, cunt”. There it is, that word again, it was vulgar and disgusting, but something about the way he said it sent arousal though your core, you shiver. “I know what you want” Billy continues leaning in closer to you, “I want it too, so how about you slip off those naughty little panties of yours and we go get a room”. You feel weak in the knees, this man had read your mind, you know you shouldn’t have, but you find yourself heading to the restroom to step out of your lacy satin green underwear and slip them in his hand when you return to the bar. 

“So I take it that’s a yes?” He whispers in your ear, discreetly slipping them in his pocket. You nod, feeling yourself already slick at the thought of him. He rubs his hand on your thigh, watching you shiver as he does so, a smirk creeping onto his face. “Come on, let’s go” he said kissing your neck. 

About 15 minutes later you are at his place, it is quiet and dark. He leads you to his bedroom, shearing himself of his long jacket, and sits on the bed motioning for you to come stand in front of him. You did so, watching his eyes glance up and down your body as you walk toward him. “Take off your pants” he says low and deep, you do so nervously. And as you do he pulls out the underwear of yours that he had stashed in his pocket. “Now,” he continues “I’m going to touch you.” he says putting his hands on your arms, rubbing them slowly, he lifts you into his lap, his growing erection pressed against your core. He moans, “Someone’s excited” he says raising an eyebrow. He was right, you are. He lifts your shirt over your head and after removing your bra, admires your body, rubbing his hand up and down your curves, kissing up and down you neck and collarbone, eventually finding your nipples and sucking them gently until you were moaning. You place your hand on his chest, he was big and strong, the way you like your men, and kiss him, pushing him back on the bed while you do so. “Uh, uh, uh not yet,” Butcher says moving you up his body slowly until your soaking cunt was on top of his face. “Let me get a good look at this” he says licking up and down your forbidden lips, you moan as he found your clit and rubs it with his thumb, his tongue deep in your cunt. He eats you out with expertise, you are moaning and grinding on his face within a couple minutes, his beard hair tickles you down there and you can feel him smirk as he is impressed with just how aroused you are, you moan loudly, his tongue lapping over your folds for what felt like an eternity, eventually sucking on your clit, he’s good at this, and he knew it. It takes you no time at all to come undone on his face, your chest heaving. “Good girl” Butcher praises, slapping your ass. He then moves to unbutton his shirt, you took the moment and move your hand down to his tented pants and rub him, he moans with pleasure, flipping you onto your back and taking off his pants, quickly positioning himself on top of you. “You ready?” he asks with a knowing smirk caressing your face with his calloused hand gently. “Yes, please Billy. Please!”

He slowly enters you, adjusting, you moan breathlessly, he was big and he knew it. He laughs knowingly and grins at you, kissing and nipping gently at your neck. “Such a tight cunt” he says slowly moving further into you. You put your hands on his back and wrap your legs around him, wanting him inside of you fully. He starts to thrust into you slowly, planting kisses on your breasts and neck, his hands caressing your back gently, getting you used to his size. Soon Billy’s kissing all over you, teasing you. You cling to him wanting him to pick up his pace and eventually he does, thrusting hard and fast into you. Your nails dig into his back to brace yourself from the rough pace he’s moving at. His grunts and groans of “oh fuck, cunt” turn you on even more than you already were. “Billy!!” you yell wanting him to know how good you feel. He silences you with a kiss to the lips still thrusting inside of you. You are lost in the pleasure you feel building in your core, knowing another orgasm was close. Your legs start to shake, “Hold on love, I got ya.” he whispers in your ear gently, taking his hand and slowly going down to touch your clit again. You were on fire, and his sudden touch finally sent you over the edge. Your body spasms as he fucks you through your orgasm, his thrusts are erratic as you clench around his cock. He still manages to hold on, you knew he was close though. With one more thrust he comes inside you, yelling out “Becca” shocking you. He leans on top of you, recovering, and stills for a moment before pulling out fully.

You look at him, he has tears in his eyes. “Billy, who was she?” “She was my wife.” He says sighing. “She died two months ago.” “I’m so sorry Billy” you replied, but couldn’t help but feel used. “No. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I’ve hurt more people then I’ve the right to.” You look at him softly, and then gently rub his shoulder. “You should go” he continues pulling away from your touch. You don’t leave and despite what he said you both lay there until sleep takes you.


End file.
